


Late night in Silas University

by myhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Kisses, Couple, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hollstein - Freeform, Hugs, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhollstein/pseuds/myhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovely short moment with Hollstein. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night in Silas University

*saturday night, 11:57 pm*

 

Laura worked very hard all the day. Carmilla has the habit of it, she knows her girfriend’s homeworks is important for her.

Usually, she likes to tease people, and especially this little dork when she's busy. 

But this time, Laura was serious and in her "student mood".

So, Carmilla didn’t do anything to bother her, she just keep on making her cocoa, buying cookies and also makes her a proper dinner.

 

She acts differently, because Laura is different. She's _her_ Laura.

 

* * *

  

Laura was still behind her computer searching for more and more informations about the current subject she has to do for school.

Carmilla was laying down on her own bed, reading an old "Astronomy & Space Science" book. She was very patient with her Cupcake, she didn’t want to ask her anything because Laura was in her thoughts.

 

Suddenly, she put the book on the floor, and slowly stand up.

She looked if Laura had finished her cocoa, but she didn’t. Carmilla went to the fridge and took something to eat inside, she came back to the middle of their bedroom.

She was standing for about 30 seconds and finally went on Laura’s bed.

She sit on it and took her, almost _their_ , yellow pillow in her arms. She looks lovingly at Laura’s back and smells the pillow at the same time. She keep on staring at her girlfriend and started to purr involuntary.

 

Carmilla stopped immediatly when Laura moved a little from her chair.

 

* * *

 

« Godness, I can’t anymore. I’m done. »

 

Carmilla put the yellow pillow beside her and said nicely :

« Do you think you did everything you wanted to do for monday, darling… ? »

 

An exhausted Laura repplied,

« No… I still have things to do tomorrow… »

 

« Oh… ok… »

 

 

**Carmilla doesn’t sound sad and a bit fragile, often. Laura noticed it and turn back to see her. She first look at Carmilla’s bed, but didn’t see her, so she searched her in their bedroom. She finally saw her in her bed and smiled.**

 

« But I’ll do it in the afternoon. Time to sleep, now ! And for many many hours. »

 

« Are you sure ? Because I don’t want to force you to rest if you’re late in your work, you know… »

 

 

**Laura turned off the light, put her sweater on her chair and keep only her brown top on her. She was already in pajama pants because she took her shower early to work and go to sleep directly after that.**

 

**She went towards Carmilla, standing in front of her girlfriend, and hold her hands.**

 

 

« You’re waiting for me, right… ? I’m sorry Carm… I know I work a lot these days and you’re being so patient and caring with me, and I didn’t even say thank you… »

 

 

**Carmilla put her hands away from Laura’s and put them on her waist to make Laura comes closer to her. She was still sit on Laura’s bed, and she raised her head to look at her girlfriend.**

 

« Hey, I’m not mad. I know you have to work, I have nothing to say. Ok, Cupcake ? »

 

 

**Laura poutted a little and put her hands around Carmilla’s neck.**

 

« But you do everything for me and I’m just here… working and not talking to you. I’m so sorry… »

 

 

**Laura teared up a little and it broke Carmilla’s heart. She knows _her_ Laura was tired and her tears were due to this fact, and also probably because she felt really bad.**

**Carmilla put Laura on her nap, one of her hand still on her waist and the other one on her legs. Laura let her hands on Carmilla’s neck, and still look down to hide her tears.**

 

She put her forehead on Laura’s one and said again,

 « Why do you apologize, babe ? I said it’s ok. Of course I’m taking care of you, even if you don't reply sometimes, but it’s not what lovers are supposed to do in 2015 ? »

 

 

**Laura grins a little but still looks down.**

 

« Laura Hollis, look at me. »

 

 

**Laura said no with her head and started crying. Not too much, but more and more.**

 

« Laura Hollis Karnstein, look at me, please. »

 

 

**She stopped her tears a little and automatically looks at Carmilla’s brown eyes.**

 

« … Hollis Karnstein ? »

 

 

Carmilla smiled and said :

« Oh, sorry, I forgot to add 'cupcake'. Laura Cupcake Hollis Karnstein is the good one ? »

 

Laura laughed and repplied,

« No, I’m just Laura Hollis Karnstein. Not officially, but… maybe… one day… I wish. »

 

 

**Laura put literally her arms around Carmilla’s neck and hug her tightly.**

 

Carmilla smiled again and whispered in Laura’s left hear :

« Do you feel better just because I call you with my name ? »

and put both her arms back around Laura’s waist. She was hugging her back, but even closer.

 

« Yes. But you know what ? The best feeling is just to know I’m yours. »

 

« Are you being sentimental, Cupcake ? »

 

« Stop mocking me... »

 

« I’m not. »

 

 

Laura stopped hugging her girlfriend and looks at her.

« Carm… ? »

 

Carmilla looks at her back and repplied,

« Anything wrong ? You want to sleep, maybe ? »

 

« No, it’s just… I love you. »

 

 

**Carmilla was a bit surprised because Laura looks very sad when she said it and she doesn’t understand why.**

 

« I… I-I love you, too. But still, did I do something wrong ? Your face looks so unhappy… »

 

« Excuse me, no, I’m fine. I think I’m just tired and I feel bad about not being with you today. And the previous week… And I hope you don’t forget how strong my feelings are for you. I couldn’t live without you, Carm, you’re the only one to me. You know that, right ?»

 

« Hey hey, Cupcake… I love you so much, and I know you love me too, why are you affraid like that… »

 

« Don’t leave me… »

 

 

**Laura put her hands on her face to cover her eyes and cried again.**

 

« I’ll never leave you, my love. You know why ? I’m actually very proud of you. And that’s why I don’t say a word when you’re working. »

 

 

**Carmilla gently took Laura's hands and kissed her bare shoulder.**

 

« Really… ? »

 

« Of course ! Well, yes, that’s true, I miss you. And if I could, I’ll stay in your arms all day long and for the rest of my life. »

 

Laura felt bad a little but Carmilla grined and continued,

« But I don’t, because you would want to have cookies with us and I wouldn't accept that. »

 

This last phrase made Laura felt better, all of the sudden, and she laughed. Carmilla added :

« Seriously, you’ll become such a good journalist. That’s why I’m proud. »

 

« I don’t know if I would be good enough to be a good journalist… »

 

« Laura, you’re good enough. That’s all. I’m not saying it because I love you, but because I mean it. Ok ? »

 

 

**Laura looks at Carmilla and caressed her right cheek with her thumb.**

**Laura didn’t say anything but looks at her with so much love, it was better than any word she could say.**

**Carmilla took Laura’s hand and closed her eyes.**

 

Laura took the opportunity to kiss Carmilla on her forehead and said :

 « Carm… I’m cold. »

 

Carmilla oppened her eyes and repplied :

« Oh, sorry, you want to go inside your bed. I can sleep alone in my bed exceptionally for tonight, if you want, I’ll not bother you tomorrow morning if you want to work early, and- »

 

Laura cut her,

« I want to be with you. »

 

Carmilla stopped talking at her and Laura said again :

« I told you I could work tomorrow afternoon. I need to sleep until 11 am, at least. And more than this, I need you. I want to be in your arms, Carm. »

 

Carmilla smiled and said :

« I know we always sleep together, but it was really to help you, this time… »

 

« The only thing you can do for me is to stay and cuddle me, baby. »

 

 

**Carmilla nodded, she put Laura next to her on the bed, stood up and quickly took her clothes off. She walked towards the wardrobe and took a giant t-shirt of Laura.**

**Laura went under the cover and stared at her lover in the bedroom.**

**Carmilla turned off the light next to Laura’s bed and there was only a red fairylight, now.**

**Carmilla put her knees on the bed and jump over her Cupcake. Laura laughed and let her going under the cover, next to herself.**

 

Carmilla was against the wall, and Laura asked :

 « You’re ok, the wall isn’t too uncomfortable ? »

 

« No, it’s fine. Vampire’s constitution, you know. »

 

 

**Laura smiled, turned towards Carmilla and started carressing her girlfriend's arm.**

 

Carmilla added :

« And it’s a good excuse to be even closer to you. »

 

« You don’t need any excuse to be close to me. You can always do that. »

 

 

**Laura put her head on Carmilla’s chest and her hands under Carmilla’s t-shirt, on her stomach.**

 

« Oh, babe, wait... »

 

Laura moved and looks at Carmilla very concerned,

« Did I hurt you or did I- »

 

 

**Carmilla cut her, crushed her lips on Laura’s and kissed her. Laura automatically kissed her back and put the kiss even deeper. She started smiling and put her tongue on Carmilla’s lips, asking for an access to her lover’s mouth. Carmilla obviously accepted it and the kiss was very passionate. Laura took Carmilla t-shirt in her two hands and didn’t stop kissing Carmilla even more. They kissed like that during a long (but so good) minute and Carmilla smiled in her turn, put her hands on Laura’s waist and slowly broke the kiss.**

 

Laura poutted because she didn’t want to stop but Carmilla said,

« Now, we can have a good sleep. »

 

 

**Laura grins, Carmilla gave her a last kiss on her lips, another one in her neck and took Laura’s in her arms. She put Laura’s head on her chest, like she did at first.**

**Laura kissed Carmilla’s collarbone and rest her head. She put her hands back under her girlfriend’s stomach.**

 

« Good night, Carmilla Karnstein Hollis. »

 

**Laura closed her eyes and Carmilla lovingly caressed her hair.**

 

* * *

_Carmilla never felt any better than this night, in her 334 years._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on myhollstein.tumblr.com, just for your information.


End file.
